Noghri
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Gengh-Noghri | lengte = 1,40 tot 1,70 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Honoghr | gesproken = Honoghran | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} '''Noghri '''waren een intelligent humanoïd species van de planeet Honoghr. Fysiologie Noghri hadden een staalgrijze huid en erg snelle reflexen. Ondanks dat Noghri niet zo groot waren waren het uitstekende huurmoordenaars vanwege hun effectieve vaardigheden (zoals vijanden besluipen) en vanwege hun gewelddadig karakter. Noghri hadden sterke klauwen en tanden en ze hadden zo'n sterk reukvermogen dat ze zelfs de bloedlijnen van personen konden ruiken. De Gengh-Noghri waren een subspecies van de Noghri. Legends De Noghri leefden op Honoghr. Een lange tijd voordat de Clone Wars begon werden de Noghri als slaven gebruikt voor de Rakata van het Infinite Empire. Een aantal slaven werden meegenomen naar de planeet Tulpaa. Later, toen het Empire niet meer de baas was over Honoghr, begonnen de ex-slaven de Rakata te aanbidden. In 19 BBY ontstond er er een ruimtegevecht tussen de Confederacy of Independent Systems en de Galactic Republic boven Honoghr. Daarbij ging een Separatistenschip kapot waar Trihexalophine 1138-gas in zat. Dat gas verspreidde zich over Honoghr waardoor de natuur geïnfecteerd werd. Een tijdje daarna kwam Darth Vader met een aantal Stormtroopers naar de planeet en hij zag hoe sterk de Noghri waren. Omdat hij graag wou dat de Noghri bij hem zouden horen, bood hij hen hulp voor de natuur en de omgeving aan namens het Galactic Empire. De Noghri namen het aanbod aan. Maar ondertussen werd de planeet nog steeds vergiftigd met gas door het Empire zodat de Noghri bij hen zouden blijven. Palpatine had ook veel interesse in de Noghri. Hij gebruikte ze dan ook voor missies waarin degenen die het niet met hem eens waren (zoals politici) uit de weg moesten worden geruimd. De Noghri hadden dus ook een aantal functies binnen het Empire. Zo werden ze bijvoorbeeld gebruikt als huurmoordenaars en lijfwachten. thumb|left|Thrawn op de troon in een Dukha Een keer stuurde Darth Vader wat Noghri naar de planeet Yalara. De planeet bezat een Cloaking Device en om die in te nemen moesten de Noghri de bewoners van de planeet uitroeien. Nadat ze dat hadden gedaan bleven ze op de planeet terwijl ze wachtten op nieuwe missies. Omdat Grand Admiral Thrawn met de Battle of Derra IV en de strijd tegen prince Xizor had meegeholpen kreeg hij van Darth Vader de leiding over de Noghri. Thrawn gebruikte de Noghri dan ook meteen voor gevechtsmissies vanwege hun kracht maar ook vanwege hun vaardigheden. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War viel Tyber Zann met het Zann Consortium de planeet Honoghr aan, omdat hij zijn reputatie wou verhogen en omdat hij zijn de Noghri bang wou maken. Vijf jaar nadat Palpatine was gestorven gaf Thrawn de Noghri het bevel om Leia te kidnappen. Leia kon toen ze op Honoghr was aangekomen de Noghri ervan overtuigen dat het Empire slecht was doordat zij de dochter van Darth Vader was. De Noghri waren er kwaad om dat ze voor zo'n lange tijd als slaven werden gebruikt en de Noghri Rukh, de lijfwacht van Grand Admiral Thrawn, was zo kwaad dat hij hem neerstak. Nadat Thrawn was gestorven werd Leia de leider van de Noghri, die haar "Lady Vader" noemden. De Noghri hoorden sinds dat moment bij de New Republic. Leia en haar familie waren zeer gerespecteerde mensen in de Noghri samenleving. Leia zou als dank in de jaren erna nagenoeg altijd vergezeld worden door Noghri lijfwachten, waarvan Cakhmaim en Meewalh de eerste waren. Cultuur thumb|100px|Een Dukha Noghri waren gewelddadige krijgers. Ze gebruikten vaak messen, maar ze vochten ook vaak zonder wapens. Hun grootste kracht was het geheimhouden van hun missie. Meestal ging er iemand met de Noghri mee die zorgde voor voldoende logistiek zodat de Noghri zijn missie in het geheim kon voltooien. Noghri waren heel doelgericht en deden er alles aan om hun missie te voltooien. De Noghri leefden in clans. Elke clan had zijn eigen rituelen. Ook hadden de clans allemaal geavanceerde technologieën en machines. Midden in het dorp van een clan stond de Dukha, een gebouw waar de leider van de clan in verbleef. Noghri konden aan de geur van andere Noghri herkennen of ze tot dezelfde clan behoorden. De Noghri konden dus eenvoudig opmerken dat Leia de dochter van Darth Vader was. Lijfwachten Naast dat het goede huurmoordenaars waren, waren Noghri ook uitstekende lijfwachten. Een bekende Noghri lijfwacht was Rukh. Hij was de lijfwacht van Grand Admiral Thrawn. Noghri waren heel loyaal. Ze zouden er alles aan doen om hun bazen te beschermen. Noghri Death Commando's waren soldaten die vochten voor het Galactic Empire. Ze waren bereid om te vechten tegen de vijand ook al zou dat hun dood betekenen. thumb|Rukh, een Noghri Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels ** Kindred Bron Legends *Heir to the Empire *Dark Force Rising *The Last Command *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook Categorie:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Noghri